User talk:Gvsualan/archive
Please leave your questions and comments below. Previous talk pages are archived here. Picture resizing Gvsualan - can you tell me what you changed in the Image:Xindi_weapon_path.jpg file to reduce the size? That way I can do it before uploading next time and save others the effort. Thanks! --Jim 01:20, 11 July 2006 (UTC) * I use MSPaint, and simply open the file with it, make a minor change to it, or make a change and undo the change so it goes back to its previous dimensions then resave it as a .jpg and it seems to compress most any potentially large image size. --Alan del Beccio 01:25, 11 July 2006 (UTC) what's the easiest way to revert the Unnamed Earth starships page now that I've mucked it up? Jim 03:19, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Your CSS file I hate to be the one telling you this, but your current CSS file is not allowed by Wikia according to this page. -- Cid Highwind 21:32, 12 July 2006 (UTC) *Alright, however, I do protest and feel that they do violate my privacy. Afterall, they are based on or identical to whatever page I visit or term I type in the search bar, and in most cases spam-like in nature, and therefore would appear to threaten the security of my computer. More, they are damn annoying in terms of being something else to accidently click on my screen, especially when using a laptop and an oversensitive touch pad mouse. --Alan del Beccio 21:51, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Any protests should be added to that Wikia page - protesting among ourselves won't help much, I'm afraid. I believe that these ads aren't really violating anyone's privacy, though, and am pretty certain that simply making them invisible won't help with any potential privacy violations... -- Cid Highwind 22:09, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Re: images Yes i know i uploaded them before i had reread the image guide as it had been sometime, however tehy should be alright there is a description on the image pages. MatthewFenton 21:57, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Delete of anti-tachyon? Just curious, why did you delete "anti-tachyon"? There is at least one canon reference to it, VOY "Endgame", so it is possible it could have been developed into an article, at least a stub. I know it was terribly inaccurate (that's why I put the PNA on it), but I think it deserves to be developed. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:36, 14 July 2006 (UTC) * As it was, it could have fit under one of two factors for an immediate delete. It was both a sub-stub and near-patent nonsense: as in, it wasn't even a single, complete, well-structured sentence, etc. If you so wish to try it again, feel free, but regardless, what was there was not worth the contribution, nor worth making this big of deal about. Additionally, when you add a pna-incomplete (or any template that says "see talk page") be sure to add content to the talk page or the pna will be removed. Additionally, if you knew the source of the link, why add a pna-cite, rather than simply finding the source reference and citing it? --Alan del Beccio 22:42, 14 July 2006 (UTC)